


Shenanigans

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Neville helps someone with their wand work.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Nine prompt(s) used: What could I possibly love more than laying with you under the stars?  
> Word Prompts: greed, glass, guitar  
> Pairing: Neville Longbottom/Anthony Goldstein  
> Kink: wand play
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Shenanigans 

~

“You were brilliant today, Longbottom.” 

Neville paused, turning around. “Oh. Hey, Goldstein. Thanks.” 

“Sure.” Goldstein moved closer. “Think you could show me that flourish for the Disarming Charm? I still can’t seem to get it.” 

Neville bit his lip. “Um, shouldn’t you ask Harry? I mean, this is his class—”

Goldstein shrugged. “He’s always busy. Like now, see?” 

Neville looked over toward Harry. He was surrounded by people, all of whom were pressing almost greedily closer, determined to talk to him. Neville nodded. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go over here.” 

Standing in a secluded corner of the Room of Requirement, Neville patiently showed Goldstein wand movements. As they worked, the rest of the room slowly emptied until they were the only two left. 

“Right,” said Neville after a few more minutes. “Why don’t you try to Disarm me?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Goldstein said. “That’s the last thing I want—”

“I know,” Neville reassured him. “You won’t hurt me. Give it a go.” 

“All right.” Goldstein exhaled, flourished his wand just as Neville had shown him, and went flying backwards, narrowly almost crashing into a glass wall. He lay on his back for so long Neville, worried, trotted over to him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Neville asked, squatting over him.

Goldstein smiled up at him goofily. “What could be better than being with you under the stars, my love?” 

Neville blinked. “Right,” he said, helping him up. “That’s enough for today. Let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey, you’re a bit loopy.” 

“I’m fine,” Goldstein insisted, his words slurred. He leaned heavily on Neville. “Had a crush on you for a while—”

And all the way to the infirmary, Goldstein confessed his feelings to Neville, occasionally lapsing into song. 

Neville smiled as he listened. “I didn’t know you could sing.” 

“Yep.” Goldstein laid his head on Neville’s shoulder as he half walked, half was dragged down the hallway. “I have a guitar. Dad taught me. I make up songs all the time.” 

Madam Pomfrey went into immediate action as soon as Neville drew Goldstein through the doors. “Mercy!” she cried. “What was he doing?” 

Neville coughed. “Um—”

She fixed him with a firm stare. “Tell me the truth. Was this some sort of…wand play?” 

Neville felt his face flush. “No! I mean, sort of? I mean—”

Pomfrey shook her head. “Enough. Let me look at him.” 

After an examination, she declared he had a small concussion and would need to stay overnight. “No shenanigans in my infirmary,” she said before leaving them alone together. 

Goldstein, who had gone quiet once Pomfrey had finished her examination and given him a Pain Potion, eyes Neville sheepishly. “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable—”

“Did you mean it?” Neville asked evenly. “Do you fancy me?”

Swallowing hard, Goldstein nodded. “Yes.” He sighed. “I have for ages, but—”

“But what?” 

“But I know you don’t fancy me back.” Goldstein rolled his eyes. “It was a stupid idea to try to get you alone.” 

“So it was all a ruse? You _do_ know your wand movements?” 

Goldstein grinned cheekily. “I know some wand movements that would knock your socks off.” He looked away, blushing. “Sorry.” 

Neville laughed, clasping his hand. “Don’t be. You’re not half bad.” 

“Yeah?” Goldstein looked up and into Neville’s eyes. Whatever he saw there made him smile, and as they leaned together, Neville’s breath quickened. 

Their lips met, and Neville sighed into the kiss, deepening it. Goldstein’s hand came up to cradle the back of Neville’s neck, and their tongues were just starting to entwine when…

“No shenanigans!” Pomfery’s amplified voice booming throughout the infirmary made them jump and separate. 

Neville coughed. “Maybe once you’re out of the infirmary we can—”

Goldstein blinked. “Really?” At Neville’s nod, he beamed. “Great.” He clasped Neville’s hand and winked. “I have some fun wand movements to teach you.” 

Squeezing Goldstein’s fingers, Neville grinned. “I can’t wait.” 

~


End file.
